wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Spellstorm
Terran Spellstorm, Archmage of the Kirin Tor. A rich history follows this magus. Many tragedies, deaths, and mysteries. Living through three nations during their most terrible times, Terran has seen more than most humans. Though he has remained strong throughout, and not even undeath has stopped him in his quests within the realms of Azeroth and beyond. Physical Description Face and Armor A relatively tall man, at least for a human, Terran stands at six feet, six inches tall. A long blood red beard, speckled with hints of grey, like ash, flows down to his gut. Under the ever-present hood he wears, is an equally long mane of grey-specked red hair. His eyes, once a steely azure blue, are not ablaze with lichfire. Red armor, similar to his darker hair, adorns the mage, with netherweave robes and trim above a chainmail cuirass and scaled pants. Weapons Carried with him always are three weapons of equal importance: Ataraxia, Oromir, and Dracones Indomitus. Ataraxia A large spellstaff made of Kalimdor's Ironwood, carved using precise arcane spellcrafting. A band of golden metal coils around the staff's rod like a snake. At the base of the staff, an image of an unknown planetary body moves in a constant circle. It glows a faint pale violet color, sometimes stopping and beginning to spin in the opposite direction. The headpiece of Ataraxia is made of four spires of the same golden metal, all surrounding a large image of Azeroth and her two moons. Around the entire head, some sort of energy is present, taking the form of constantly burning flames. Oromir A legendary spellblade crafted by the ancient Vrykul. It is enchanted with arcane energy, and runed along the entire length of the Titansteel blade. Oromir was shattered during the Dragonskorn wars, it's pieces scattered amongst the various Titan ruins on Azeroth. Terran has not yet completed the blade, having only obtained the pommel of the blade itself, a stone carved into the shape of a closed fist. The Archmage has gone on many journeys to find the rest of the pieces of the sword, all ending in failure. Recently, he has found a tablet, with a map of primordial Azeroth, with what could be the locations of each piece of the blade. Dracones Indomitus The words translate to Indomitable Dragon in Thalassian. It is the name of a powerful wand used by Terran's uncle Iren. A short runed metal rod with an unusually strong string wrapped at the base. Hanging on the string is a large eye- from a dragon slain by Iren in his younger years. The head of the wand is comprised of a pair of blue dragon heads, the eyes alight with arcane energy contained in the wand. The wand is used by Terran for enchanting goods for his shop, and in dire situations in combat. Personality Fiery tempered and heavily emotional, Terran is quick to anger and strong with any feelings he may have. He holds an extreme hatred for the Horde due to the atrocities they've committed, and the barbarous image he's come to see in them. Though he knows not all Horde are as vile as others, due to his compliance to work with any Horde races within the Kirin Tor without complaint or reluctance. His overly-emotional state leads him to creating feelings and bonds with others much too quickly, resulting in harm for himself and most likely others involved. History Early Life Southshore Terran lived in Southshore for much of his early life. His parents, Pyron and Milla, were well-respected magi in the town, being seen by the townsfolk as "good mages" due to the fact that they used their arcane knowledge to aid the town in small ways. They were considered much more down to earth than the magi of Dalaran. Terran would spend his days in the Southshore schoolhouse, and afterwards go home to help his parents run the shop they ran out of their home. It was this way he first started practicing magic, as his parents taught him very basic spells which advanced as he got older. By his eleventh year, he was already casting minor mana shields and conjuring rudimentary arcane constructs. The Second War Some weeks after his twelfth life day, Terran's life changed for the worse. The battle of Hillsbrad had begun, and in the process, the outskirts of Southshore were attacked by the Horde and their vile death knights. Terran's home was ransacked and burnt to the ground, along with his mother, father, and younger sister. As he was about to be the next victim, a paladin, in golden bright gleaming plate struck down the orc, and rescued the young man. Terran was taken to Tarren Mill, where nearby relatives were searched for. Andorhal After a week within Tarren Mill, Terran was taken to Andorhal to be watched and cared for by his uncle, Iren Spellstorm. Iren had a similar occupation to Pyron and Milla, being well-respected and known throughout Andorhal for his aid and friendliness to the citizens of the city. From Iren, Terran learned more magic, becoming proficient at conjuring fire and ice, as well as twisting the shields he'd previously only used for defense into bombs and arcane missiles. In Andorhal Terran grew from a boy into a proper young adult, being tutored at the schoolhouse, and learning much from his uncle. During this time, he met a girl in the city named Jenia Bearheart. Over time, she and Terran grew close, eventually dating and bearing child. Jenia and Terran were both overjoyed at their union, and had plans to marry in the summer of that year. The Third War Prince Arthas returned from Northrend, and murdered his father in cold blood, beginning the Third War. Andorhal was spared the destruction at first, and it was during that period that Jenia had given birth. When the hordes of undead began popping up in and around the city, it was clear the city was lost. Terran and Jenia planned the depart for Stormwind, and while they were nearly successful, Jenia was taken by the undead. Terran was taken to Dalaran on orders of his uncle, and the child, bearing the name of Liam Spellstorm, was taken to Quel'lathil lodge. The Kirin Tor Dalaran Terran continued his training in Dalaran, under a number of conjuration and abjuration teachers. At the age of 22, he became a magus of the Kirin Tor proper. Much earlier than many magi in Dalaran, though the extra experience before becoming a student of Dalaran gave him an edge over most other students. In a mandatory Illusion class, Terran met his best friend, Nicholas Cydarin. Nicholas and Terran spent many days within the grassy courtyard surrounding the statue of Archmage Antonidas discussing theorems and spellcraft. Nicholas and Terran grew extremely close, Nicholas even switching from Illusion to Abjuration to join Terran in being the two class clowns of Dalaran's schools and classes. They joined the Kirin Tor in the Nexus War together, and assisted in portalcrafting for the Argent Crusade in the final days of the March on Icecrown. During the Cataclysm, the duo participated in the assault on the Bastion of Twilight, and the siege of Wyrmrest. The Bombing of Theramore When Jaina Proudmoore called for aid from the Kirin Tor before the oncoming the battle of Theramore, Terran and Nicholas were sent as abjurers to aid the soldiers of the Alliance in shielding damage. During the battle, Terran let his spellwork run wild, cutting down Horde soldiers all around him, and shielding the nearby Alliance footmen from orcish assaults. Once the Horde began their retreat, Terran stepped through a portal to recuperate in Dalaran. Just before it closed, a rumble sounded through it, with a blast of arcane energy equivalent to an arcane explosion. He dared not go back until he knew it to be safe, but when he did, he saw only tragedy. The body of his best friend had half-disintegrated, same as the apprentice of Jaina Proudmoore, Kinndy Sparkshine. Terran held no true hatred for the Horde before that, but now his hatred rivaled the Lady Jaina's, and he intended to avenge Nicholas however possible. Kirin Tor Offensive Once the Kirin Tor Offensive was formed and sent to the Isle of Thunder, Terran joined them to seek vengeance on the Horde, and unlock magical secrets he could use to achieve this. On the Isle of Thunder, Terran became known among both sides for his ruthlessness, and his cunning when setting traps and ambushes for the forces of both the Mogu and Sunreavers. Draenor and Zangarra The Red Portal opened, and from it, the Iron Horde came. After the invasion of Draenor, and the establishment of Khadgar's Tower within Zangarra, Terran joined the Kirin Tor in the fungus-filled canyon. The magus participated in many scouting missions, and recovery objectives to learn more of the Gorian magic. It was on one of the missions that Terran met a Shadowmoon Exile by the name of Azala Spiritmoon. Terran, knowing the Exiles of the Shadowmoon clan were allies of both the Alliance, and Horde, spent much time with the orcess. Even mating a few times. Sadly Terran, and the rest of the Kirin Tor on Draenor, ventured back to Azeroth, leaving Azala with child. The child was born pale, with azure blue eyes like her father, and was named Gahta. The Broken Isles As the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth once more, Terran was called into service as a mage of the Kirin Tor within Dalaran. Though he did not agree with the Sunreavers being allowed back into the Kirin Tor, Terran bit his tongue and remained silent. During this time, Terran became involved in the seedy underbelly of Stormwind City, and became increasingly distant from Dalaran. He left the Kirin Tor completely, and joined a group that would assist him in these pursuits- Easteye Company. Undeath Death and Ressurection Terran had made a mistake in becoming involved with the Easteye Company, devolving into a junkie for Felweed, and becoming a nuisance for the guard of the city. The magus joined the group in many pursuits against the Legion, the law, and the Horde. One day he fell to darkness in a false bid to save his friends from death. He was presumed a traitor and hunted down by the leader of Easteye, to Lakeshire. The two engaged in a hapless scuffle with Terran briefly gaining the upper hand, before he was struck across the chest by Easteye's leader, and killed. His body was tied to weights, and dropped from the bridge into Lake Everstill. Three days later, Terran awoke in tattered armor, on the muddy shores of the lake. His right hand had become skeletal, and his mechanical left hand was malfunctioning. Looking into the reflective water, his eyes were now pale blue lichfire, and his face was more gaunt, same with his body. Terran was now an undead. He never found out how he was turned into such a being, and after months of searching and following dead ends, he gave up the chase, and decided to live as something he'd hated. The Fourth War Once the Legion was defeated, and the Fourth War had began, Terran went back to the Kirin Tor, and approached the Council of Six, begging to be let back into the Kirin Tor. The council allowed him back into the order of magi, and granted him the rank of Archmage, for his mastery Abjuration and Conjuration, as well as his excessive knowledge in the other schools of magic. Archmage Terran now serves the Kirin Tor, searching for artifacts, treasure, arcane scripts. He also serves as a member of the Kul Tiran Commonwealth, as he has many allies within it. Quotes * "Man, fuck snakes!" -Terran, shortly before being hit by a dead snake. * "A good orc is a dead orc." -Terran, after killing an orc. Trivia * Terran worked in the Golden Keg tavern for a while as a way to truly experience the working class that looked down upon magi so much. * During his time in the Kirin Tor during the Legion's invasion, Terran served in Suramar as a guardian of the Kirin Tor advancement. * Gahta Spellmoon, Terran's half-mag'har child, serves the Mag'har in the Horde. * Terran has access to secrets of Gorian arcane knowledge that he calls upon in extreme times. * Terran runs an enchanted goods shop known as Dispel and That Spell.